Tsuki and the Akatsuki
by Yuki1423
Summary: Tsuki is kidnapped by the Akatsuki one day, and is forced to join. But she believes that her village will come to save her, but this wish disappears when she gets to know the Akatsuki better. However, a terrible twist of fate ends up tearing her away from her new friends... and breaking her heart as well.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a start in the middle of the night. I hear a swooshing sound and roll. And not a moment too soon. A kunai lodges into the ground an inch from my face. I leap up and see a collection of shadows around me. 'I'm surrounded! Why did I decide to sleep outside today?' I think.

'It was nice out.' the voice in the back of my head replies. 'And you were an idiot.'

Annoyed, I pull out some shuriken. 'Shut up so I can fight.' I snap at the voice. I throw two shuriken with deadly precision at the shadows. 'I can take these guys!' I think, feeling pretty confident. That is, I'm feeling confident until my shuriken are caught and sent back at me along with nine others. I quickly look at them. 'They won't hit any vitals.' I think. 'So they're probably not aiming to kill. This is probably a kidnapping. After all, I'm the Hokage's daughter and probably going to be the next Hokage. And my father… he would pay any ransom for me.'

I look for a way to dodge, but there was almost no room to move around. If I move, the shuriken will hit my vitals for sure. So I stand still. When the shuriken hit, I gasp in pain. For some reason, I feel a bit drowsy. I look at one of the shuriken and see that it had been dipped in something. 'Probably a poison that will knock you out.' I realize. I collapse to the ground. "Mission success, Leader." That's the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness.

When I wake up, my wrists and ankles are bound. I do what I had been trained to do for years in case of this happening. I bend over and tear my weapons bag off my leg. Or rather, try to. But my weapons bag is gone! 'Stupid kidnappers for being smart!' I think.

'Don't stupid and smart contradict each other?" the voice in my head says.

'That doesn't matter!' I reply. I begin to slowly wiggle my hands out of my bonds. When my hands are free, I undo the bonds on my ankles. I look around the room that I'm in. There are some plates and bowls in the corner of the room. I grab one of them and throw it on the floor.

Taking two shards of glass, I walk up the stairs. My eyes widen as I enter the room and realize where I am. I'm in the Akatsuki base. "Okay, you passed." Pein says.

"Passed what?" I ask.

"The test we just gave you to join Akatsuki."

My jaw drops a little. "What?" I say loudly.

"Well, we've heard you're pretty strong. So you either join or die."

I nod. "Okay. My father will come for me anyways, so it doesn't really matter." I say confidently.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Well, anyways, go with Deidara and Sasori."

I follow Deidara and Sasori. "Well, welcome to Akatsuki." Sasori says in a bored voice. "There's nothing to do today, so… just do whatever."

I just sit at a desk and look around. I know I should be scared out of my wits, but honestly, I'm just… bored. I see an assortment of art supplies. There's clay, wood, pencils, and sketchpads. I grab a blank sketchpad and a pencil.

"Can I use these?" I ask. They both shrug, so I take it as a yes and start drawing. I become absorbed in drawing and don't notice Deidara looking at my drawings until he says, "You're an artist, un?" My head whips around in surprise. "Yes, I am, I guess…" I reply. "I sketch and I use scrolls when fighting."

He nods. "So, do you believe art is fleeting or everlasting, un?" he asks.

"What? I-I'm not sure."

He looks slightly disappointed. "Well, when you're sure, tell us." he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, art is a bang, but Danna doesn't agree."

Sasori looks up. "No, art is everlasting, brat."

They get into an argument about art while I watch in amusement. 'It might not be so bad here- wait, what am I thinking?!' Slightly uneasy, I watch them while absentmindedly doodling. They finally stop arguing. "What are you drawing?" Sasori asks.

I glance down and I see that I was drawing a picture of Sasori. I blush furiously and close my sketchbook, hoping he doesn't see. Deidara sees the picture, and his mouth curls into a teasing smile. "Looks like someone has a crush on you, Danna, un!" he says in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" we both yell in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you even listening?"

I stop mid-yawn and try to look alert. "Of course!"

Sasori frowns. "No, you're not. You've been half asleep." he says.

"No, I'm completely -yawn- awake!" I yawn.

"You are not awake."

I yawn. "But you've been talking about nothing but puppets! I'm bored!"

He sighed. "And here I thought you'd be different than Deidara."

I glance over my shoulder to see Deidara already asleep. "I am different than Deidara! I've been listening for at least an hour more than him!" I say.

"Just go to sleep." he sighed.

I walk over to my bed and collapse.

"Am I really that boring…?"

Before I fall asleep, I say, "Yes, you are."

I open my eyes to see that it's morning. Deidara is still asleep, and Sasori is at the desk looking through my sketchbook. He flips to my drawing of him and points to it. "What is this?" he asks.

I blush. "N-nothing!" I stammer.

He smiles. "You're a good artist."

My eyes widen. "Really?" I ask.

He nods, and I feel happy inside. We stare at each other in silence for a while. When it looks like he's about to say something, Deidara wakes up. "Good morning, un! What's going on, un?"

We both look away. "Did I miss something, un?" he asks, completely oblivious.

"You missed nothing." I say.

I notice a scroll on the ground and read it. On it is written, _You have a mission to assassinate a ninja in the Leaf. Don't fail. _I toss the scroll to Sasori, who reads it and tosses it to Deidara. "Let's get going."

As we jump through the trees, I'm distracted by my thoughts. 'I could just run away right now… but they'd probably kill me then. I guess I could stay and gather information.'

While I'm thinking, I miss a jump and land on the edge of a branch, losing my balance. In a second I'm plummeting towards the ground head first. I'm paralyzed with shock and I can't think up a way to stop myself from hitting the ground. I brace myself for the painful impact against the hard ground. Instead, I land more softly. Sasori has caught me and is carrying me bridal style. I blush and look away. He doesn't seem to notice and drops me rather unceremoniously to the ground.

"Hey!" I shout in surprise.

"It was your own fault that you fell. You could have hurt yourself."

My heart skips a beat at the genuine concern in his voice. "Aw, you care about me!" I tease.

He scoffs. "No, I don't. You would've slowed us down. That's all."

He helps me up. I suddenly realize we're holding hands. I look down and see that he's not letting go. "Um…" I mumble.

Deidara spots us and grins mischievously. "Aw, you two are holding hands!"

We quickly let go. "He was just helping me up."

He smirks. "Sure…"

I turn as red as Sasori's hair. "Enough, brat." Sasori says. "Shut up and keep going."

When we arrive, it's night. We set up camp some distance away from the village and eat dinner. When we're done, lie on the grass and look at the stars. 'The stars are so pretty tonight… I want to paint now.' I hear the quiet sound of the wind whistling through the trees and the chirping of the crickets. For a minute, I forget all my problems and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tsuki, I love you!" I turn around and see Sasori. "I've loved you since we've met!"

He holds my hands tightly. "I… uh… feel the same way too." I confess.

He smiles. "Really?"

I return the smile. "Really."

I hear a loud bang and my eyes shoot open. 'Oh… it was just a dream. Wait… why did I even dream that? It's not that I have feelings for him or anything!' I sit up and see a large crater in the ground a couple of meters away.

"Deidara, what did you do?" I ask. He sheepishly smiles and points to the center of the crater. "I accidentally blew Danna up, un!" I look and the sight makes me laugh. Sasori's head has been blown off from the rest of his body, and his face is frozen in a very annoyed expression. I forget my dream instantly.

"How do you accidentally blow someone up?"

I leave Deidara to fix Sasori. That probably was a mistake, because five minutes later, Deidara is snickering uncontrollably and Sasori's head is attached on backwards. I can't help snickering as well, while Sasori yells at us. Deidara and I are practically rolling on the ground in laughter now. Eventually we get Sasori's head reattached correctly.

"Idiots." he sighs, and we enter the village.

As we sneak through the alleys, I look for anyone I know. "I wonder where Tsuki went." I hear, and I try to see who said that.

I see my teammates walking past and step towards them.

"He-" Sasori slaps his hand over my mouth and drags me back.

"Not a sound." he whispers, holding a kunai to my throat.

So I do the smart thing. I grab the kunai and stab him, then run. However, I don't get very far until my leg catches on something and I trip. I look at my foot and I see a chakra string wrapped around my ankle.

"Do you really think it would be that easy?" Sasori asks. "Just cooperate or we'll have to force you to."

I nod silently, but I can feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I was so close! But I just wipe my face clean of all emotion.

"Who are we assassinating?" I ask.

"Arina Tatsuno. She's a fairly strong ninja with lots of potential, so we're taking precautions."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Arina?" I gasp.

"Yes. She's your teammate, right?"

She's one of my friends and the twin sister of Akira Tatsuno, who's also my teammate.

"Well, you get her away from the person with her, and we'll do the rest."

I feel horrified. "I can't… I can't kill my teammate! Besides, then Akira might suspect me…"

"Then we'll kill him as well."

I realize that I just made it much worse. "No! Don't… Akira's my… friend." I say weakly.

I'm not sure what to call him, actually. What do you call someone who shared one kiss with you before you disappeared? But still, I can't let anything happen to them.

"No. I won't kill either of them." I say.

"Fine. We'll kill them without you, then. Both of them. And if you betray us and warn them…"

I know now that Arina will certainly die. But if I can save Akira... I make the decision. I know it's selfish and I should try to save both of them, but the chances aren't good.

"Arina!" I shout, stepping out.

"Oh, Tsuki! Where did you go?"

I smile. "I went somewhere and got lost on the way home."

I look over at Akira and our gazes meet for a second. We then awkwardly look away. When he had confessed to me, I had been so surprised that I hadn't reacted. I still don't know how I feel towards him. Akira has always been the cheerful, dependable friend. I don't want to give that up. But I ignore that for the meantime and say, "Arina, can you help me practice the Phoenix Flower Jutsu?"

She nods and we walk off to the training area. As soon as no one's in sight, I pull out a kunai. "I'm sorry, Arina."

She's dead before I can even take a step. There is a kunai embedded in her back. "You should have let me kill her artistically, un!" Deidara complains.

"We have to leave quickly." Sasori pulls the kunai out of Arina's body.

Deidara starts feeding clay to his hand mouths. "At least let me destroy the evidence, un! Danna, you always rush, even though you say art is everlasting, un."

Sasori finishes cleaning the blood off of the kunai and shrugs. "I don't like to wait, or keep others waiting, and we have to be back by today. You always drag fights on annoyingly long. What happened to art lasting only a moment? Eh, go ahead."

We back away and I look away as Deidara yells, "Katsu!"

A tear runs down my face and I don't bother to wipe it away. I'm the worst friend ever. But when you have to choose between being responsible for the death of one person and letting two people die, what can you do? But still, the guilt will haunt me for the rest of my life. I feel the full weight of what I've just done crash down. The tears start flowing down my face freely.

"You okay, un?" Deidara asks.

I nod and stop crying. "Thank you." I whisper.

"For what, un?"

When Sasori passes me, I hear something. I'm not completely sure what it was, but I think it was,

"I'm sorry."


End file.
